Cable end connectors are often used for transmitting Radio-frequency (RF) signals. The cable end connectors normally have a terminal received in a housing thereof to mate with a complementary plug. Such a conventional cable end connector is, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,877. The cable end connector includes a dielectric member holding a central terminal within an outer conductive shell. The central terminal has a U-shaped connection portion for connecting with a coaxial cable and a coupling portion for mating with a complementary plug. As disclosed in this patent, in assembly, an upper side wall of the dielectric member and a holder portion of the outer shell are bent substantially at a right-angle to hold the connection portion of the terminal and an inner conductor of the coaxial cable within the dielectric member and to crimp the coaxial cable braiding to the connector outer shell.
However, as for this design, the terminal tends to move with respect to the coaxial cable. To prevent the movement, the dielectric member and the shell have to hold the coaxial cable tightly. Thus, the assembly process is complicated.
Hence, an improved connector for firmly fixing a terminal via a housing is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The copending application Ser. No. 09/709,226 filed Nov. 8, 2000 with the same inventor and the same assignee, discloses an approach to replace the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,877, and the instant application specifically focuses on the terminal retention issue and the shell/housing retention issue thereof.